


Want to help me save the world?

by T_please



Category: One Direction (Band), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_please/pseuds/T_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t perfect. Not yet. But it was a start. This person, this soul sitting next to them was their other half. It would be hard, and there would be sweat and blood and tears, but there would be laughter and joy too. They had both found their home in another person, and together they would help save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to help me save the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trying my hand at writing. Never written before, so, thanks for reading! If you want to give me helpful suggestions that would be awesome! If you just want to read, thats awesome too. Enjoy!

Its not that she hates Louis. Its been long enough since high school that any such notions have long since past. Strong emotions have faded, the hurt a distant memory. Its not even so much that she hated Louis during school either. It was just, they were so different, and neither were intrested in bridging the gap between them.

Liam, well, she had her own small group of friends that weren't very loud or tactile. And that was fine, because she herself spent most of her time on the field, or in the gym, or in the pool, anywhere where she could lose herself in physical activity, where she could pretend to be someone else fo a heartbeat or two.

Louis though, Louis was everything to everyone. She wasn't any better at school then Liam was, but, everyone had loved her. She was loud and bright. Always climbing on the person closest to her. She was in all the school plays, the musicals, the center of everyone's attention. And the center of everyone's attention she was. People couldnt seem to help themselves. When Louis was around, thats all anyone could see, hear, or talk about. And while Liam had been ambivalent at best, towards Louis existents, Louis had seemed to go out of her way to tourture Liam. To embarrass her at every opportunity, to point out her flaws and generally be a pain in Liam's ass.

So when Liam was able to leave school, when Liam had gotten accepted to the Jaeger program, it had been a relief. Finally, a chance to show the world what she was capable of. To show everyone that all the hard work could pay off and she could be something great.

So you can imagine her surprise, when turning the corner, coming back from another failed matching, already feeling defeated and dejected, to run into Louis Tomlinson. You can hardly blame her if she had let her face express some of what she was feeling on the inside, or the small sound of schock that had left her lips. Completely unwilling on her part, by the way.

What exactly was Louis doing here, and how much torture could Liam expect from now on? And with those thoughts, she turned around and walked back the way she came, completely missing the expression on Louis face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
High school was, just so long ago. Louis had really thought she'd put it behind her. She remembers how hard it had been. How every day brought a new struggle for her, her mom and her little sisters. How she had to fight for her chances to do what she loved, to act on any stage, even if she had to make that stage herself in the form of a crowded lunch room.

She remembers her teachers. How they seemed bound and determined to drown her with work. How they couldn't see past her somewhat boisterous personality and see how hard she was working. How they seemed to use their words not to inspire, but to chain her to the ground.

She especially remembers Liam. Remembers how Liam was the darling of the whole school. Winning competitions brining in trophies and medals and recognition to the otherwise insignificant high school on the outskirts of another small town. How the other kids at school all admired her, flocked to her, wanted to know everything about her. And how Liam seemed so unaffected by it all. Like it was old hat. Like her being the best was expected because no one could match how great she was. It had honestly grated on Louis nerves. How could someone who had just as much trouble in the actual school part of school be so admired? Louis had done her best to be civil to Liam, to try and joke with her in the halls whenever they past eachother. Liam however, just looked right through her and walked away, not even cracking a smile. Every single time.

 

Louis didn't know what she was going to do after high school. According to her teachers, not much. In her bones though, she could feel it. A draw pulling her towards something great. Something important. At first, Louis had thought that had meant acting. She had tried her hand at the stage, acting in local plays. And even though she was getting good parts, having a blast, nothing ever felt just right.

A couple days after a show, she was sitting in a bar with some friends, having a laugh, expecting it to be like any other night, when out of the corner of her eye she caught the t.v, half broken in the corner, playing a commercial about the academy recruiting for acceptable Jaeger pilots. At the time she hadn't paid attention. Later though, back in her own appartment, curled up on her couch with a cup of tea in her hands, the thought wouldn't leave her alone. Next thing she knew it was months later and here she was, accepted into the Jaeger program.

It was all new, and a little intimidating. So when she saw the familiar face of Liam fucking Payne, well you can imagine her surprise. It didn't seem like anything had changed though. A smile of finally seeing someone familiar had just reached her lips, when Liam looked up, made a face that was completely uncalled for upon spotting Louis, and just turned around, walking away. Not even a familiar greeting of, "Hey, I know you."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
It was weird, knowing that someone you knew was in the same program as you, but doing everything in your power to avoid them. Usually knowing someone took some of the pressure off. Liam knew this, because she saw it in the cafeteria all the time. How the other pilots, the other academy students paired off and sat at lunch talking and laughing. Like, they didn’t have a care in the world. Like they weren’t specifically here to fight monsters that rose from the sea and destroyed peoples whole worlds.

Knowing Louis was somewhere in the building was actually making it harder for Liam to pay attention. She always felt like she was being watched. Like Louis was hiding behind corners spying on her. Which was ridiculous and completely unfair, not to mention impossible because Liam had actually been the one doing that. Well, not exactly that, but she couldn’t quite deny her curiosity, and had started to watch Louis match fights. As much as she had hoped that Louis would be horrid and would be rejected from the program, and Liam could get on with her life, it was completely the opposite. While she didn’t follow the suggested way of fighting that was taught in the books, no one could deny that Louis had great potential. She was all fluid movements combined with dirty shots and trick hits, that were just awe inspiring to watch. She was just so graceful that Liam could hardly deny her jealous. And even though she had told herself time and time again that she was going to stop watching Louis match fights, that’s usually where she ended up. 

So to say, on Louis third month at the academy, to walk into her own match fight and see her opponent was non other then Louis herself, was daunting, was an understatement to say the least.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing Liam was somewhere in the building was kind of soothing for Louis. Even though they hadn’t actually had a conversation, just knowing that someone was around that knew where home was, was enough to keep Louis from being too homesick. Not to mention how much fun the other academy students were turning out to be. 

All of the people from home knew her best stories, the jokes she told where getting stale to them, which was completely unfair, because she told some awesome jokes. Here though, everyone one was just eating them up, and laughing, making Louis feel on top of the world.

The great high she got from that though, was thrown off some by how she still hadn’t matched with anyone. And she’d been in quite a few match fights. No one ever clicked with her. It wasn’t that she was better or worse, but she knew she was different. She was starting to get the itch in her bones that would soon take her jokes and stories from just the right side of scathing to the wrong side of bitter. 

It didn’t help matters any that she always felt like she was being watched. Every time she stepped into the match ring, she felt a hot burning on the back of her neck, letting her know someone was watching her, aside from her opponent and instructor. She did her best to shrug it off and focus on her fight. 

It didn’t help, that in the back of her mind, she could see Liam’s fights. A couple of days after she had come to the academy she had succumbed to her curiosity and gone to one of Liam’s match fights. She was promptly blown away. Liam fought with such precision and ferocity it was weirdly addicting to watch. Every hit connected, every blow deadly. 

So to say it was daunting, that after being at the academy for around three months, walking into what was supposed to be just another match fight and finding out it was against Liam, was an understatement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“All right ladies, let me introduce you,” started the instructor, Paul, if Liam remembered correctly, which of course she did, she’d been in enough failed match fights enough times to know his name.

“No need, love. We know each other from way back, don’t we babe?” all said with the sweetest of smiles, that from past experience told Liam nothing good was about to happen. Trying to bite back the panic of being made a fool of in front of a superior, Liam fell back on her polite coolness, hoping Louis would follow her cue and remain professional.

“Yes. We used to go to high school together. Hello, Louis. I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to say hello yet. Your doing well, I hope?”

All this seemed to get her was a cocked eyebrow and a slow smile.

“That’s fine love, we can catch up after the fight, ya?” Oh god, now she was backed into a corner, she couldn’t very well say no, and be rude in front of an instructor. Pasting on her best smile, Liam tried to answer with a “That sounds lovely. We should get started now, right Paul?” the last part, coming out a desperate question, to end the awkwardness of the moment.

With a confused smile playing around his lips, Paul gave a nod and Louis and Liam separated to different corners of the mat, waiting for Paul’s count down to start.

“All right ladies, lets keep it professional, and try not to kill each other, ya? One the count of three. One, two, and three.”

And that was all Liam heard. Next thing she new it was like, slipping into a dream, like, finding a piece of herself reflected in someone else’s eyes. Every hit was matched, every blow re-directed, every strike rivalled. It was truly like slipping into her most comfortable p.j.s, like finally finding her match. The last thought had her coming back to herself, panting, standing back in her corner, Pauls voice slowly making its way past her beating heart, 

“Well. I think I‘ve seen enough. Congratulations, ladies, you‘ve found your match. Report to my office first thing tomorrow. For the rest of the day, why don‘t you reacquaint yourselves.” And with that, Paul left the room, leaving Liam to stare blankly at Louis Tomlinson. 

She’d been waiting for this. Since her enrolment seven months ago, she’d been waiting for the person who would match her soul, who would be able to slip into her mind and complete her essence, and it turns out it was Louis fucking Tomlinson. Without even thinking about it the word “Great” slipped past her lips and broke the stunned silence that had been hanging between them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling at this moment wasn’t actually too hard. Still jacked up from the fight that had ended just moments ago, with the adrenalin of knowing you’d met your soul mate, still slipping through her veins, Louis couldn’t help the smile, and laugh that slipped out of her mouth. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that Liam’s “great” hadn’t actually meant she was excited, but, fuck, who cares. She was drift compatible with someone. She was going to get her own Jaeger, she was going to be able to fight to help people. The rest was just, not even important, could be worked on, through and past. Maybe when the adrenaline wore off, some of her snark would return, but for now, she was on top of the whole world. 

Nothing had ever felt as right as fighting with Liam. Could it even be considered fighting, when it felt more like dancing? Like she’d just slipped into Liam’s mind and anticipated the next moves. And to realize that Liam was doing the same with her was, simply, the best feeling ever. 

“Listen up Payn-o. Were going to pull that stick out of your ass. Like it or not, were partners now. If we don’t at least pretend like we get along, they’re never going to let us pilot together, even if we are compatible. So out with it, what’s your problem with me?” a couple of days ago, approaching the problem between them like this would have felt wrong, like mentioning the friction between them foolish at best. Now though, now there wasn’t anything to fear, because as much as Liam might dislike her, Louis knew that Liam wanted to be a pilot just as much as she did. Louis had nothing to fear, because Liam would never jeopardize this chance they’d been given 

“I don’t. Its not. God Louis! You can’t just, say things like that. This isn’t high school anymore, what you say, what you do actually matters, and you wont be able to charm yourself out of the shit you usually get yourself into!” pushing herself away from the wall, Liam couldn’t help but bring herself closer to Louis. 

“What exactly did I say that was so horrid? What exactly are you afraid is going to happen if you smile, or joke, or make a fucking friend. Loosen up a little Liam, it’ll be good for you.” watching Liam march towards her, so deterred, so like high school, lit a fire inside Louis that she hadn’t even know there was kindling for.

“I’m not here for a laugh, Louis. I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to learn how to protect the fucking world, and I’m sorry if learning how to do that is more important then telling a joke. Maybe, instead of me loosening up, you should crack down a little, ya? Have you even read the pilot manual yet?” God, Louis just made her so mad! This wasn’t going to be like high school all over again. Liam wouldn’t let Louis push her around or make fun of her. This was too important! Not even realizing what she was doing, Liam’s hand flew out to push against Louis shoulder

“Oh god. No, Liam, I haven’t. Haven’t had the need before now, have I? Now that I’m actually matched with someone, I’ll read the fuckin manual. Even better, since you apparently already read it, you can tell me all about it.” Catching Liam’s wrist before her hand even made contact seemed like the most natural thing in the world to Louis, holding her wrist and using it to tug her closer, so they were standing right in front of eachother not even a thought, just something that Louis found herself doing. 

“Louis, this is important. It isn’t one of your dumb plays, or stupid musicals. Peoples lives are at stake. We have to be ready. Why don’t you understand that?” Pulling her wrist from Louis grasp, Liam turned around and walked towards the wall, feeling the frustrated helplessness from high school rising up to drown her all over again. Sliding down against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest, Liam dropped her head onto her knees, and let out a deep sigh. Why didn’t Louis get how important this was?

“First of, Lee-yum, my plays and musicals were hardly stupid, I’m really quite proud of them. And I know peoples lives are at stake, why do you think I’m here? I’m here for the same reasons as you. I want to help.” Not giving herself the chance to second guess herself, Louis sat next to Liam, and rocked sideways into her, so they’re shoulders nudged. “If I let myself think about it too much, it becomes to much, you know? I need to laugh a bit, or I really think I’ll be too scared to go forward. I’m not you, Liam, I’m not fearless.” by the end, Louis found herself whispering, staring straight ahead, afraid to look at Liam and see the judgment in her eyes.

“I, I’m not fearless, Louis. Don’t you think I’d rather be joking around, having laughs and being silly and making friends? But if I do that, then I wont be ready. It doesn’t come naturally to me, like it does to you. It’s hard and scary and that’s why I spend so much time studying, and reading, and practicing, I want to do my best, I want to be brave, and knowing how things work makes me feel more in control.” Liam had never said that to anyone before and it was really scary, but she needed Louis to get it, to really understand.

It was silent for a couple minutes while each girl took in what the other had said. Liam, with her arms wrapped around her knees, resting her head on them. Louis with her feet crossed at her ankles looking at the wall straight ahead of her.

“I like your shoes. You know, the white ones? The ones you wrote all over with silver paint?” Liam said, startling a laugh out of Louis. 

“Really, Pany-o? Here we are, baring out souls to eachother, and you coming up with ‘I like your shoes’” Louis turned to Liam with a raised eyebrow and a smile lurking around the corner of her mouth.

“I just, I wanted to,” Liam started to stutter, turning slightly red as Louis quickly response.

“No, its alright, I get it,” Louis started, with a full out grin. Leaning over, resting her head on Liams shoulder Louis let out another laugh, “I like your shoes too, you know, the blue ones, with the flowers on them?”

Louis head shook a little when Liam let out a small giggle. 

It wasn’t perfect. Not yet. But it was a start. This person, this soul sitting next to them was their other half. It would be hard, and there would be sweat and blood and tears, but there would be laughter and joy too. They had both found their home in another person, and together they would help save the world.


End file.
